paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Rangers Paw Patrol Chapter 18: Thrice is Nice
At the lookout, Everest, Tracker and Apollo are preparing to do some training fighting against the other pups while Ryder and Ellis are working out. Chase: This is the final part of your training. Pass it and you will be able to become rangers. You ready? Apollo: Ready Tracker: Ci Everest: Oh yes Chase: Then let's begin Chase and Skye fight Tracker, Marshall and Rocky fight Everest and Zuma and Rubble fight Apollo Zuma: Wow. You're quite a feisty one Apollo: I'm a superhero. Whwt do you expect? Rubble: Superhero moves...which you are showing right now *laughs with Apollo and Zuma* Marshall: And you're not the only one. My loved one is doing great as well Rocky: You'll all become rangers in like two seconds if you keep this up Everest: One...Two...Yay! I'm a power ranger! *laughs with Marshall and Rocky* Skye: It's easy Everest but not THAT easy Tracker: I'm going to prove you incorrecto! Chase: C'mon then. Give us your best shot! Tracker: *imitates gunshot* Skye: *plays dead and then laughs with Tracker and Skye* Ryder and Ellis walk in to check on their progress Ryder: Hi pups. How's it going? Ellis: What are you doing on the floor Skye? Skye: It's...kind of a weird story In the enemy base, Outrider and Spectre are chillaxing due to how peaceful it is without Humdinger Outrider: With that ugly, obese Mayor out of the way, we can finally rest in peace Spectre: Ummm. We're not dead yet Outrider Outrider: I know but I'm just saying Spectre: While we just be lazy, i shall send a monster more powerful than those before her. She can even consume the rangers powers to leave them vulnerable. Battery Battery somes into the base. She is a human like monster with a bluish combat jacket, blonde hair, a headset that connects to only one of her ears and black combat trousers and boots. She is armed with an eight barred, semi automatic grenade launcher which she likes to call a war machine. Battery: Did you miss me you two? Ready for a battle...Battery style? Spectre: We like all decent styles. One of which is yours. Outrider: Your explosives, your drain ability, your everything Battery: Wow. Thanks Outrider: Just try not to run down your "battery" too much Battery: *sniggers* I don't get it Spectre: Excuse me. Shouldn't you deal with the rangers? Battery: Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me Battery runs out of the base while we go back to the lookout. Everest, Tracker and Apollo are in line with the other pups behind them and Ryder and Ellis infront of them with the chest containing the 3 morphers they showed earlier Ryder: It gives me great pleasure to announce that you are now officially part of the rangers All the pups howl with joy as Ellis prepares to present their morphers. He then goes over to Everest Ellis: Everest *puts Everest's morpher on her left front leg* you are the white ranger with the power of snow. Apollo *puts Apollo's morpher on his left front leg* you are the black ranger with the power of the moon. Finally, Tracker *puts Tracker's morpher on his left front leg* you are the bronze ranger with the power of the sun. I shall now play you a video which will train on using their powers and then allow you to use them when it's finished Just as Ellis plays the video, the alarm goes off All rangers: The town needs us Ryder: She's at the sports field and blowing everything up. Let's go. Ellis: You guys stay here and follow the video. We'll take care of this monster We go over to the sports field which now looks like a miniature version of the grand canyon Battery: *laughs evilly* Those rangers will have no idea how powerful i am! Ellis: And you won't know how powerful WE are Battery: You guys must be the rangers. Wait. How is that possible as you're just 6 young pups and two weak humans Ryder: We'll show you! Battery: But i bet it won't help Ryder: It's morphin time! All rangers: Paw Patrol! Ready to Roll! *morph into their ranger forms* Chase: Roar of thunder! Paw Patrol Blue! Marshall: Fierce as fire! Paw Patrol Red! Zuma: Fluent as the sea! Paw Patrol Orange! Rubble: Tough as the earth! Paw Patrol Yellow! Rocky: Strong as a tree! Paw Patrol Green! Skye: Lighter than air! Paw Patrol Pink! Ryder: Fast as lightning! Paw Patrol Gold! Ellis: Fast as lightning! Paw Patrol Silver! All rangers: We save the day in Adventure Bay! Power Rangers Paw Patrol! Battery: Nice costumes. Chase: Thanks Battery: Zombies, you know what to do. Ryder: And so do we All rangers: Octuple Strike! All the rangers use their weapons at the same time and destroy all the zombies Battery: Now it's my turn to add some power! War machine! Battery fires a grenade from her war machine, causing it to explode near the rangers who jump up and land uncontrollably Marshall: We're not giving up that easily! Ryder: *gets up* He's right. No job is too big. No pup is... Ryder is interrupted by a rod that comes into contact with him and takes his powers, causing him to fall back down and demorph. Ellis: Ryder! Rubble: What have you done to him? Battery: Nothing personal. I just stored his powers in my pocket. And before you ask, he's not getting them back! Ellis: Then we'll get them back fir him! Blaster mode! All pups: Laser Blaster! All morphed rangers: Fire! Battry doesn't take any damage from the lasers Battery: Thanks to my kinetic armour, not even scratched. Now to take away ALL of your powers Battery extends the rod and makes it touch all the rangers except Chase who manages to defend himself. They all lose their powers and demorph Chase: Hey! Give my friends their powers back! Battery: You want their powers back? You're gonna have to earn them! Chase: Fine! Robodog armour! *equips Robodog's armour* Battery: I need more zombies! *zombies arrive* Thanks. Now go get him! Chase: *fights the zombies* I'm gonna stop you! No matter how many zombies you give me! Battery: Oh really? *fires a grenade at Chase, causing him to fall* Seize him! Back at the lookout, Everest, Tracker and Apollo are close to completing the training video that Ryder made Ryder on screen: Congratulations! You have all passed and can join us They all jump and bark with excitement until they see Chase being held on his hind legs by 3 zombies Everest: Looks like they need our help Tracker: Qué? Already? Apollo: Yes. Already They set off as we go back to Chase Chase: You won't get away with this that easily! Battery: Uh oh! I already have! *takes Chase's powers* The zombies that were holding Chase, throw him back to his friends Skye: Chase! You okay? Battery: Don't answer that! You won't be able to and no one can protect you! Chase and Skye touch paws as Battery readies her shot. Suddenly, lasers hit her. Those lasers came from Apollo, Tracker and Everest. Tracker: Incorrecto! We'll protect them! Battery: Oh. Let me guess. More puppy rangers that I can take powers from Just as battery extends her power rod, it is blasted and cut by a blast from Ryder's lightsaber Battery: My power rod! Ryder: Is no more thanks to me. Okay new pups. Show her what you can do! Everest: With pleasure! Everest, Tracker and Apollo: Paw Patrol! Ready to Roll! *morph into their ranger forms* (Their morphing process is similar to those of the other pups. However, after they insert their pup tags into their morphers, they spin them around rather than press a button) Battery: *growls* How many rangers do you need? Everest: Flurry of Snow! Paw Patrol White! Apollo: Brighter than the Moon! Paw Patrol Black! Tracker: Hotter than the Sun! Paw Patrol Bronze! Everest, Tracker and Apollo: We save the day in Adventure Bay! Power Rangers Paw Patrol! *explosions go off behind them* Battery: I knew it! Zombies, change of plan. Get the new rangers! Everest: Winter's Fury! Apollo: Moonlight Axe! Tracker: Solar Panel! The new rangers attack the zombies while everyone else just watches them Tracker: These new powers are amazing Apollo: I know. And I thought my old powers were great Everest: I absolutely love being a part of this team Marshall: Wow Ellis: Nice Chase: Sweet Skye: I know you are Chase *laughs with everyone else* Ryder: But this is just the start. Wanna see their special attacks? All other unmorphed rangers: Yes please Ryder: Okay then. You three know what to do Everest: Indeed we do Ryder. Winter's Fury! Zero Kelvin Blizzard! Everest spins her staff in her paws, causing it to make a blizzard that is so cold, it freezes all her zombies. The ice then breaks Tracker: Solar Panel! UV Laser! Tracker points the face of his panel into the air to charge it. He then points it at his zombies. It makes a huge laser beam of sunlight that incinerates all his zombies Apollo: Moonlight Axe! Crescent Crush! Apollo makes a Crescent moon with his axe which he then sends into the air. It then comes back down and crushes the remaining zombies Battery: I didn't think my turn would come this quickly Tracker: You must be careful with your words mi enemigo Battery: What is this? A Spanish lesson? Tracker: Esto es realmente el final de ti! (This is actually the end of you!) Battery: I have no idea what you just said but whatever. *fires a grenade from her war machine but just misses it while the rangers run towards her and start to fight her* Everest: We need to destroy her armour somehow! Battery: That can't happen to my special armour Tracker: We will find a way Battery: Pfft. Please Apollo: I got it. We'll use our special attacks in this order. Tracker, Everest, Me. Tracker: Me gusta. Everest: Let's try it. All the rangers use their special attacks in the right order. Tracker's UV Laser heats her armour and Everest's Zero Kelvin Blizzard immediately cools it, making it brittle. Apollo's Crescent Crush then mushes it into bulky dust Battery: No! My armour! Apollo: Perfect opportunity for our best bit Rubble: And what is this "best" bit Tracker: We'll show you Everest, Tracker and Apollo: Weapons combine! Tracker's panel is facing forward and Everest's staff attaches to the left and Apollo's axe to the right Everest, Tracker and Apollo: Solar snow launcher! Battery: This isn't good Everest, Tracker and Apollo: Solar snow Beam! They fire the launcher at Battery. It creates a laser beam combining snow, sunlight and moonlight and destroys Battery Battery: My "Batteries" have just been drained! *blows up* Rocky: *Joins them with the other rangers* Wow. You guys are fantastic Everest: Just like you guys. Especially my dear Marshie Marshall: Oh *chuckles and swipes his paw infront of his face* stop it you Battery: *revived in mass form by Spectre* I think I've done that already Zuma: We still don't have our powers yet Everest: Don't worry guys. We'll deal with her. Everest requesting solar snow megazord! Their vehicles come in and they get in them and turn them into zords Everest, Tracker and Apollo: Zords Combine! Solar Snow Megazord! Ready to Roll! (Here's how the Solar Snow Megazord transformation works. Everest's snow zord points upwards and splits it back bit in half to form the body and legs. Tracker's Jeep zord and Apollo's shuttle zord will attach to their corresponding sides (Shuttle on the left and jeep on the right) to form the arms. A head then comes out of the snow zord) Battery: New rangers and a new megazord? Typical! Everest: Well what else did you expect? Don't answer. Ready boys? Apollo: Oh yeah Tracker: Ci Señorita The megazord goes to attack Battery but she fires a grenade at it, causing it to stumble Battery: Looks like you've run out of luck! Apollo: We make our own luck! Battery tries to fire another grenade but the launcher is out of ammo Battery: No ammo? What are the chances? Tracker: If they're in silly hands, like yours, pretty high Everest: And your chances of surviving our next attack, pretty low. Battery: What is it? Apollo: 3 Everest: 2 Tracker: 1 Everest, Tracker and Apollo: Solar snow final blast *pull their levers* The megazord creates three lasers, one from each zord. They all hit Battery and destroy her Battery: I knew i should've recharged myself! As Battery blows up, the unmorphed rangers get given their powers back Everest: Paw Patrol rangers, we just pawed a victory! Meanwhile in the forest, Humdinger is setting up a small campsite Humdinger: That fool Spectre should've just let me stay. Right kitties? All Humdinger's kittens appear and miaow in response Humdinger: Tomorrow will be a big day for you all. You will get to destroy the power rangers. *laughs evilly* We go back to the lookout where Ryder and Ellis are grilling burgers for themselves and the pups. Two of them are heart shaped and significantly bigger. The other seven are just regular burgers Ellis: Burgers are ready Ryder and Ellis serve the burgers to the pups. One of the heart ones is for Chase and Skye. The other is for Marshall and Everest. Everyone else gets an ordinary burger and they get stuck in Ellis: Wow. These boogers taste fanta- *everyone else laughs* Waot. Boogers? Yep these big brown things are called boogers. Skye: Silly Ellis. Don't you mean burgers? Ellis: Yes. Thanks for clearing that up Skye: You're welcome Zuma: Whenever you say the wrong word, just help for help. Wait. I do that almost all the time due to my speech impendement. HELP! *laughs with everyone else* Tracker: I'm sure it's not your fault Zuma: It's nobody's fault. *hears a growl* What was that? Rubble: Don't worry. That's just my eager stomach *continues eating with the others* Marshall: Everest, you got some stuck on your face *licks it off* Everest: *giggles* Thanks Marshall *kisses him* Chase: There's only one bit left Skye. Why don't you have it? Skye: Are you sure Chase? Chase: Please my love. I insist Skye: *eats the last piece* Thanks Chase. I love you Chase: I love you too Skye *kisses her* The end Category:Power Rangers Crossover